six paths of Yaggdrasil
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: The legendary guild of the Uchiha has appeared in the world of overlord.. How much will the guild master change the world with the power of the Uchiha (on temporary halt)
1. chapter 1, Genesis

Six paths of Yaggdrasil.

Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord or Naruto.

Chapter 1.

The flames were warming the huge room, their movement casting shadows on the walls and ceiling.

On the far side of the room was a beautiful black stone tablet, meshing around perfectly with the shadows of the room.

Pale moonlight was streaming from the small window, slightly illuminating the room and the table, around which twelve people were seating.

The people all were wearing a traditional robes, additionally they all had black hair and their eyes were black.

On the back of their clothes, one sign was engraved, a red and white fan, and the same symbol was engraved proudly on the walls of the shrine.

The only person who was wearing a different clothes was a person who set in the head of the table.

The man had the same black hair as the rest, but his eyes were lavender color with six circles and nine tomoe spread around it, his was clothed in a long black robes with white magatama on the end.

The man was looking at all of the people gathered around him, for a second resting on a small clock which was on the far side of the room, **11:55** was displayed there.

The man sighed deeply " Welcome, brothers and sisters of the proud Uchiha clan.. Here in our Holly ground in the Naka shrine." he started dramatically, his eyes passing through all of the gathered " In five minutes the game will be shot down.. And we will be forced to leave this all behind us.. "he continued.

One of the people's nodded, his eyes sad.

" But even though we are forced to leave all... We should remember who we are even outside.. We are the Uchiha.. We are the legendary guild which cleared the then-new Naruto expansion and got the power of the sage as our own for a reward... We are the shadows of this game.. We are those who do what we want.. We are those who always victorious.. " he took a small breath" I just wanted to say.. Thank you for the great experience of knowing all of you... I hope we will be able to meet again " he finished.

The eleven people clapped" It was a pleasure to meet you all too... Maybe we will meet again " said one of them, a tall man with long hair" Sayonara brothers and sisters " he said before logging out.

Soon after him all the others logged out. All but the leader, he looked at the watch.. He will stay in the shrine till the end... He looked at the npc which they created, all in the colors of the Uchiha, all with the same black hair and eyes.

A thin smile appeard on his face, as he remembered how the new expansion was released.. Giving the option to become an Uchiha and start the game anew or get the Sharingan in a different way.

Because it was a game, they didn't give the option to awaken the mangekyou by killing someone close.. After all with the respawn it was pointless.. So they made a level system for it... He was the first one to clear the expansion and was rewarded with the ten tails and the power of the sage.

He looked at the clock again **11:59,** in just a minute he we will be thrown out of all he and the others built, he closed his eyes, awaiting the power to cut and him being launched out.

The watch showed the time **12:00** and suddenly everything moved around him, and a painful nausea assulted him, he held his eyes closed, waiting for the inconvenience to pass... And when it did, he expected to open his eyes to see he apartment... What he didn't expect was to open his eyes to see himself still in the Naka shrine, and the npc looking at him with a smile.

One of them, a woman with long black hair approached him, her black eyes looking at him with wonder " Progenitor... Are you alright?" she asked him with concern.

The boys eyes grew comically wide as he stared at the talking npc, her name was Yume... And the only thing he could think of was "What!!!!".

Xxxxxxxxxx

It took him several minutes to recuperate from his shock, " _so apparently"_ he thought " _somehow the npc gained consciousness and mind... Curious"_.

Slowly he got up, and looking at the bewildered girl he nodded " Alright Yume.. Call a meeting of everyone... I need to talk to them" he told the jounin.

The girl nodded " As you command Progenitor" she said as she walked outside.

The black haired man sighed again, thinking about how he should experiment now that he is here... Is it really Yaggdrasil?... Can he leave the place?.. Did he even want to?.. He wasn't sure..

Five minutes later, the girl returned and kneeling before him she lowered her head " Progenitor... They are all waiting for you outside" she reported.

He smiled for a second before it changed into a frown " Yume... Please call me by my name... It's annoying to be called progenitor" he told her.

Yume nodded " As you wish Akotski sama" she said.

He smiled as he went outside " Come on.. I have a speech to give" he said.

The girl snorted but walked outside with him.

Xxxxxxzzzzzxxxcxzzxx

Walking outside, Akotski felt the wind hit him in his face, ruffling his hair, and with a smile he looked around the guild hall was a large Japanese styled castle, with a huge courtyard which housed around two hundred npcs... All of them Uchiha, there was an academy and a military HQ... There was a small market... They dubbed the castle the Uchiha castle, with the Naka shrine on top the castle.. Also they called it the last hope... Not that it metterd much right now, because what he saw when he exited stopped him in his tracks.

Outside of the main keep were standing around two hundred people, there were several elderly, and there were women man and even children, all with black hair and eyes.

The children were running around playing with each other, some people were talking with a huge smile on their face.

And each and every one of them had the symbol of Uchiha somewhere on their clothes.

Akotski felt himself freeze... They were all alive and conscious now... And most importantly they were all Uchiha.. Which means they were all family.

Tears came to his eyes at the thought.. As memories of his original life came to mind... Alone without family.. Orphan from young age, never before had he experienced the feeling of family.

But now... He had family.. A huge family which were his responsibility to defend.. He smiled at each one of them.

" Brothers and sisters... I have an announcement to make" he said.

The people became silent as they looked at him attentively.

" Today... Because of an unfortunate event the eleven council members have been forced to leave forever" he said with a pain.

Murmurs came from all around, but they were silenced as he lifted his hand.

" It was not their choice... But I am here to help you, and here I'll stay until the day I die!" he called " We are the Uchiha clan.. We are family... And we all have no one but each other here in this new world... That's why I call you my people my family.. Let's strengthen our connection together... Be ready to defend each other.. Get stronger.. " he stopped and with his hand raised he raised his voice" Glory to the Uchiha! " he called.

The people down there smiled brightly as they called after him" Glory to the progenitor! Glory to the Uchiha! ".

Akotski smiled... He had a lot what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He entered the shrine again, his eyes easily drown to the stone tablet... Slowly he approached it, and touched it.

The tablet glowed and opened like a door, the boy smiled.. There was no way that they would leave the original tablet just lying in the shrine.

Through the newly opened door, the leader of the clan slowly descended, his eyes scanning the room.

It was a specious room, with columns upon columns of artifacts, they mostly didn't use them.. But in a game like Yaggdrasil one took every advantage one could get.

Some rare weapons... Some world class like the staff of six path and so on.

But currently he didn't need any of those.. Instead he approached a magical mirror which was standing on the side and picked it up.. After which he ascended the stairs and locked the door behind.

He put the mirror on the table and slowly started to understand how to use it... It was quite easy and he got the hang of it easily, slowly he moved through the surroundings... His eyes growing wide... Because this was not Yaggdrasil... Definitely not..

Akotski sighed... The first thing he has to do then is to get some information... He was just about to stop his scrying only for something to caught his eye.

He saw a group of people.. They looked civilians assulted by goblins.

His eyes hardened as he called Yume " We are going out... Can you handle goblins?" he asked her.

The girl looked offended " I helped you to fight dragon's Akotski Sama.." she reminded him with a frown.

He chuckled lightly as he nodded " I was just teasing you... Come on... We have a people to save " he said with a smile as he opened a portal, through which the two passed through.

End of chapter 1.

Short chapter.. I am not sure I'll even continue this story but the idea was bugging me..


	2. chapter 2

Six paths of Yaggdrasil.

An : thank you all who followed and favoritad the story, for now at least the story will continue.

Disclaimer :I don't own Overlord.

Chapter 2.

A bloody mess.. This was the first phrase which came into Akotski's mind as he exited the portal. The boy wanted nothing else but to throw out as he looked at what was going around him.

Body's of people, both civilians and armored soldiers, blood was spilling out like water, and the smell was horrible.

But the shinobi knew he didn't have a lot of time.. He fished a kunai out of his storage and without delay or waiting to tell Yume what to do the boy launched forward, his body speed augmented by his powerful chakra.

His targets were the goblins.. Or to be more precise hob goblins, which explained why the small group of soldiers was overwhelmed so easily.

He moved so fast that no one was able to follow him, his kunai slicing the green creatures like butter.

It took several seconds no more for him to finish them, and at the end of it he stood near one of the civilians, the blade red with blood, and all the creatures suddenly toppled down.. It was laughable.

The people around him looked shocked, their eyes wide, Yume stood there smirking at the desplay of power, which wasn't even an ounce of the sages true power.

Akotski stood there, his black hair moving in the wind, his black eyes scanning the entire area, making sure no monster survived. Finally after several seconds his stance shifted, still ready for anything but not hostile.

" Is everyone alright?" the shinobi asked with a frown, he knew of course the answer.. The bodys around them were all the proof he needed, yet he had to break the ice.

Suddenly a cheer rose from the gathered people, smiles started to appear on some while others started to look frantically between the people looking for some of the people.

From the crowd, two soldiers stepped forward, their bloodied weapons and exhausted face made it obvious they fought the damn creatures.

From behind them a man could be seen, his clothes were expansive, and his long blonde hair indicated on his noble heritage.

As they approached the shinobi the soldiers moved to the side, flanking the noble who moved forward.

" Greeting our savior, my name is Augustus Vermillion and I am the minister of finances of the Baharuth empire.. I am very thankful for your help Mr.." he trailed off, waiting for the man to introduce himself.

Akotski smiled as he extended his hand " Uchiha Akotski it is nice to meet you " he said, his mind asserting the information and trying to decide how to get more without looking suspicious. But luck was on his side as the minister turned to him once more " It is a pleasure to meet you mister Uchiha, I don't want to intrude but you look exceptionally skilled.. Are you an adventurer?" he asked.

Akotski blinked.. The term was quite common in the world of video games.. Adventurer was a person who took quests and completed them... Usually the Mc... But what does that term has to do with anything here?

Finally he looked at the man in front of him " I am sorry Minister... But I am not familiar with the term" he answered deciding to stick with the truth.

The man looked surprised " You do not know what an adventurer is? That is quite weird.. But adventurer is a person who signed up for the adventurers guild, they take quests like slaying monsters and so on.. They vary from copper to admantite which are the pinnacle of human power " the man said smiling, but it was obvious he was quite curious of the man.

Akotski cursed his luck... But he had to say something...

" We are coming from the far east " the voice belonged to Yume, who interfered to help him" We came a long way so we don't really know anything about this land " she said it with a sad voice and her eyes cast down.

Augustus felt bad for asking... He should have known it from the moment the boy didn't say anything.." I am sorry for being insensitive... As I understand you probably don't know where you are and what is the Baharuth empire" he asked /stated and without waiting for the answer he moved to explain " There are four human kingdoms in this continent, the Re- Estize kingdom ruled by the king and divided by the nobles , the Slane Theocracy ruled by the priests of the six gods, the Roble holy kingdom ruled by the holy queen and the Baharuth empire ruled by his majesty emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, the sole monarch who rules the empire and made it an absolute monarchy. " the man spoke in phatos but when he spoke of the emperor Akotski detected a flicker of fear.

" Those are the human kingdoms... But unfortunately we are outnumbered and outgunned by the demi humans, we are no match for the might of the demons, nor is our longivety enough to gain enough wisdom more than the elfs..." he sighed deeply.

Akotski nodded grimly, his eyes focused as he dissected the information" I understand.. Thank you Minister this means a lot " he smiled.

" If you would whish you could accompany me to the city... I am sure the emperor will be thrilled to meet somone like you " he said with a smile.

Akotski ponderd for a moment, for the moment he got what he wanted.. Namely information... And although he was the leader of the Uchiha, he still needed to hold council on further actions if he wanted to boned with them as a family. On the other hand he couldn't just refuse the minister without a good enough reason, his eyes scanned the area looking for an excuse, when they settled on the corpse of a hob goblin, his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face.

Turning again to the minister, he bowed lightly " I am grateful Minister... But unfortunately that's won't be possible for now" he said.

The man looked surprised " Why is that?" he asked, obviously intrigued.

" You see my lord, hob goblins never move in a group without a chieftain.. But I can't seem to find any who will be the chieftain" he finished, his voice full of concern.

The man looked surprised, and a worried glance appeared on his face " Will you go find him then for us?" he asked hopefully.

" Will it be worth my time?" the shinobi asked, his eyes loosing their softness, a chieftain was dangerous to a level twenty player maybe... He faught much more than dragons himself.. But it was obvious that for those people it wasn't.. And yet he sends him there, his eyes narrowed.

" Of.. Of course... If you shell slay it we will reward you handsomely" the minister finally answered.

" Very well Minister... I shell go find it... But I want you to understand... I saved you people once... But sending me fighting against your problems is really pissing me off... So you will pay" he said smiling sweetly.

The man gulped, but he nodded, after all it's a win win situation, either the monster is dead or he won't have to pay " Alright... Safe travels to you and good luck in your mission" the blonde said.

" It was a pleasure to meet you minister... Have a good day and travel safe" he finished as he motioned the black haired girl to come after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They walked slowly, their eyes scanning the ground closely, making sure they won't miss any piece of evidence for the whereabouts of the goblin leader.

" Akotski" Yumes melodic voice came from the bushes " I found something" she told the boy.

Akotski nodded, as he moved toward his friend " What is it?" he asked her.

Instead of answering the girl pointed to the bushes, which were trumpled under obviously not human legs.

Silently the boy stooped down, his eyes checking the bushes, until he found a small piece of material, which reaked of goblin kind.

" We are on the right way... Let us go" he said quietly, briskly moving through the way which the creature left behind.

It didn't took long from there to find the creatures hiding place, a small cave in the cliffs nearby. With every step the smell became stronger, which made the two shinobi gag.

Before they entered the cave, Yume turned to her leader " Progenitor... Please allow me to finish the filthy creature... No need for you to sully your hand with the like of those" she addressed him.

He laughed quietly, and nodded "alright... But don't go overboard.. This is nothing but a goblin.." he snorted.

The girl nodded and walked in, Akotski stayed outside, leaning his body on a nearby tree.

Twenty seconds later flames erupted from the cave as a high pitched scream of a burning monsters came out of their.

The shinobi face palmed... The girl went overboard.

A second later she appeared, a disgusting head in her hands " Here you go... It's done" she said briskly, a satasfied smile on her face.

Akotski turned to the girl "Really Yume? You used a B rank fire jutsu on those simpletones?... I told you not to go overboard" he admonished her.

The girl looked sheepish " Well..." she started only to be cut by her leader.

" No matter.. Let's go back to the clan.. We have a meeting to attend... We will go to the capital later" he concluded as he opened a portal.

The girl smiled as she moved behind him " If you say so" she said as she entered the portal after him.

End of chapter 2.

Another short chapter... Let's hope it will change...


End file.
